Master of the Shadows
by FireBeatsRoses
Summary: Damon heads to NYC, in search of a witch who can help him unlock the tomb in which his beloved Katherine is imprisoned. He stumbles across Alex Russo, who falls for his dashing good looks and charismatic smile, but Damon only has eyes for one girl.
1. The Power of Darkness

**_Summary:_**

**Damon heads to NYC, in search of a witch who can help him unlock the tomb in which his beloved Katherine is imprisoned. He stumbles across Alex Russo, who falls for his dashing good looks and charismatic smile, but Damon only has eyes for one girl.**

Chapter 1 – The Power of Darkness

"One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-Alex!" A tall slim blonde girl dressed in a blue and yellow cheerleaders outfit cried out in a harsh voice to eighteen year old Alex Russo, who looked up lazily at Gigi from the bench she was sprawled out across. Alex was a troublesome girl who took pride in her discard for the rules and was beyond lazy. She hated hard work, and wouldn't think twice about taking the easy way out of any situation. Alex especially hated cheerleading and most of all Gigi. A highly obnoxious girl with long perfect golden locks and watery blue eyes, She was head cheerleader and Queen Bee of TriBeCa Prep. Alex glared up at Gigi at the sound of her name, her large warm dark brown eyes narrowed slightly, as she stared back into Gigi's cold blue ones. "Alex, what a surprise you're ruining the formation yet again! Looks like we'll have to kick you off the squad if you don't start doing your bit," Gigi stated coldly in a highly superior tone and giving Alex an icy cold glare. Alex let out a small chuckle sitting up straight and looking up at Gigi.  
>"Oh please do." Alex replied nonchalantly rolling her eyes. She couldn't care less if she was kicked off the squad.<br>"But Alex!" A red headed girl protested apprehensively. This was Harper Finkle, Alex's best friend in the entire world, she was of a slightly bigger build than Alex and usually acted as the base in cheer routines. She was like Alex's walking, talking conscience, helping Alex distinguish between right and wrong and always persuading her to listen to reason. "Alex, if you get kicked off the squad you'll have no extra circulars and you won't graduate." Harper whispered to her best friend nervously, glancing at Gigi as she spoke. Alex let out a tiresome groan looking from Harper to Gigi.  
>"Ugh fine!" Alex exclaimed reluctantly rising from the bench and smoothing out the creases in her cheerleader's uniform.<br>"Ready?" Gigi called out to the entire squad, a wide fake smile etched across her face. Harper and all of the other cheer squad members answered enthusiastically, while Alex gave a disgruntled grunt in response.

* * *

><p>Later that day Alex was walking home from school, scuffing her new white trainers across the pavement as she walked, kicking stray stones and watching them as they rolled across the sidewalk. Alex was oblivious to all that was happening around her with her earphones pressed into her ears, blasting out the latest tunes and her concentration solely on the small rocks that she aimlessly kicked. But today was different. She couldn't help noticing as her shadow disappeared from view and the air unexpectedly became significantly colder, causing Alex to shiver slightly. She glanced up at the sky watching as a monstrous looking grey cloud rolled in, obliterating the suns rays of light and causing the city around her to become dark and gloomy. She pulled her earphones from her ears listening carefully, the streets had become eerily quiet and nothing seemed to stir. Alex jumped slightly, caught by surprise at the sight of a coal black crow perched on a wall a few feet away. Alex stared at it for a few moments. She was sure it was staring back at her and yet how could it? It was just a bird. Alex felt an icy breeze sweep past her and watched as the leaves on the trees began to dance, it seemed the wind was becoming stronger then large rain drops started falling. Obscurely at first, and then more rapidly, bouncing slightly as the drops collided with the pavement. Alex covered her head as best she could with her arms running as fast as she could through the rain, back to her families' sandwich shop. Shivering she entered the sub-station completely drenched from head to toe. Her older brother Justin smirked at the sight of his little sister, looking like a drowned rat, her long brown hair plastered to her milky white face. She did not look amused.<br>"What happened to you, Gigi didn't think it would be funny to push you in the pool again did she?" Justin asked, trying to restrain himself from laughing but with great difficultly.  
>"No." Alex replied bitterly. "That storm came out of nowhere." She said taking a few steps into the sub-station, a trail of water dripping from her uniform forming a lingering trail of puddles behind her. "And that happened like once when I was about eleven!" Alex retorted in retaliation to Justin's joke about Gigi pushing Alex into her pool. Justin said nothing simply chuckling at the memory of his sister returning home, soaked down to the skin.<br>"Oh, Alex!" He cried out suddenly holding his hands up in the air at the sight of the trail of water Alex had brought in "I just mopped the floors, now we're going to have to put up 'careful wet floor' signs so that nobody tries to sue us if they slip and break their leg!" Justin exclaimed quickly scratching the back of his head. Alex stared at her brother for a few moments and cocked her dark eyebrow slightly.  
>"Justin, there's nobody here!" Alex pointed out looking around the empty restaurant. "Anyway I'm going to get out if this ugly uniform." Alex grumbled making her way up the iron staircase that led to the Russo household.<br>"Alex, honey is that you?" Theresa, Alex's mother called from inside the kitchen. Her mother was of Mexican descendant and was where Alex had inherited her dark features from. The warm delicious smell of home made Fajitas wafting through the air into Alex's nostrils, causing her mouth to instantly water. She licked her lips hungrily striding into the kitchen where her mother was busy cooking. As she reached to take a piece of the tender looking chicken simmering in the pan, her hand was immediately slapped away causing her to wince slightly. "It'll be ready in a minute Mija." Theresa told her daughter quickly. "Now, go wash up before dinner and tell your brothers and your father it'll be ready soon." Alex nodded her head, swiftly reaching into the pan and grabbing a piece of chicken and popping it into her mouth quickly as she raced off to avoid her mothers scolding.

* * *

><p>After Alex had cleaned herself up and dried herself, changing into some warm more comfortable clothing, she was ready to tell the rest of her family that dinner was nearly served, she found Max in his bedroom, playing with his pet frog that looked to Alex as if it had already died.<br>"Max..." Alex called opening Max's door immediately stopping as the immensely revolting smell hit her, causing her to become dizzy, she steadied herself covering her nose with her entire arm, her eyes streaming. "Max, it smells like something's died in here!" Alex exclaimed grotesquely, her voice muffled by her arm.  
>"I know I keep telling my frog that he needs to take a bath, but he's almost as lazy as you and won't move!" Max explained, Alex stared at Max for a few moments frowning at her strange little brother. When finally she turned away, making her way back downstairs to the kitchen.<br>"What went so wrong?" Alex muttered to herself. She went down into the sub-station which had now been abandoned, it lay empty, the tables and chairs laid out neatly. Alex glanced out of the window where the weather had not greatly improved, she frowned at the sight of the black crow, the same crow she was sure she had seen before the storm that seemed to be staring at her through the rain washed window. She only withdrew her attention from it when the sound of Harpers voice invaded her train of thought.  
>"Alex, your mom says dinner is ready!" Alex, broke the stare with the crow and jerked her head in Harpers direction, she briefly glanced at the crow, while Harper stared at her. "What are you looking at?" Harper asked curiously, approaching Alex and looking in the same direction in hope to see what had fascinated her friend so much.<br>"That crow..." Alex said slowly. Harper frowned at Alex for a moment.  
>"What about it?" Harper asked, she couldn't understand the significance of it, it was just a bird.<br>"I saw it before while walking home." Alex answered.  
>"Well it's probably looking for shelter it's not a big deal." Harper shrugged, taking hold of her friends shoulder and smiling reassuringly.<br>"But it stares at me." Alex said thoughtfully. Harper smiled sympathetically at Alex.  
>"Don't tell me that you think it's Mason, because it was you that broke up with him dear and he takes the form of a wolf not a crow."<br>"That's not what I was thinking, Harper." Alex replied quietly. She quickly left her best friends side, walking through the doors behind the counter and opening the large heavy freezer door. This in fact was the secret entrance to the Russo's wizard lair. Yes the Russo's were wizards. Jerry Russo their father had been a wizard and all three of his children, Justin, Alex and Max had inherited the gift of magic, which they would one day soon battle it out between each other to become the family wizard. This was the Russo's greatest secret, nobody outside the Russo family in exception of Harper and Zeke Beakerman, Justin's best friend, knew that they were wizards. Alex sighed entering the wizard's lair that was a large room that was cluttered with magical objects from the wizard world and a pile of large dusty old books, filled with a wide array of spells and potions alike. She caught sight of Justin studying a long ancient looking scroll carefully and her father sitting back in his old moth eaten dusty recliner chair watching the Mets game. "Dinners ready!" Alex announced loudly causing Justin to jump at the sudden sound of Alex's voice.  
>"Alex, not so loud I'm trying to study." Justin growled irritably.<br>"Shush you two, it's just got good." Jerry called without tearing his eyes away from the screen. Alex rolled her eyes at her father and frowned at Justin approaching him, her hands perched on either side on her hips,  
>"You'd rather study than eat moms mouth watering Fajitas?" Alex asked curiously.<br>"Fajitas!" Jerry exclaimed jumping rapidly to his feet from his recliner chair and sprinting out of the wizard's lair.

"If it helps me beat you in the wizard competition, then yes." Justin replied without looking at his sister.

"So…" Alex said narrowing her eyes. "So you think I'm a threat?" Alex asked, a small smile forming across her face.

"Pfft-ha. No!" Justin exclaimed in an uncertain voice. "Whatever makes you think that you might be a threat?" He asked laughing nervously eyeing his sister. Alex smiled.

"Oh, I don't know that I beat you last time." Alex replied casually glancing down at the scroll of parchment Justin was examining.

"You only won because I went easy on you!" Justin protested defensively.

"As if!" Alex argued laughing in disbelief. "What is this anyway?" She asked tearing the parchment from Justin's grasp, her eyes scanning over it quickly.

"Alex, give that back, it's very fragile!" Justin bellowed snatching at the parchment, which Alex jerked away from his reach. "Alex, I'm serious!"

"Hellooo!" A disembodied male voice called. Alex and Justin paused for a moment, inclining their heads to look at one another briefly. Alex then dropped the parchment shoving it viciously into Justin's outstretched hands and running out of the lair into the sub-station, where a pair of brilliant blue eyes were staring at her. The eyes belonged to a tall, dark handsome young man who wore a charismatic smile. Alex took in a sharp breath, smiling weakly at him.

"How…can I help you?" Alex asked, the words she spoke seemed foreign to her, Alex Russo never asked if she could help anyone.

"I was wondering if there are any delicious meals I could feast on around here?" He spoke coolly; his eyes were fixed on Alex as he spoke, as if he was referring to her. Alex stared at the man for a moment and suddenly burst into laughter.

"If you're looking for stale bread and meat that's not actually meat, you've come to the right place." Alex said trying to stifle a laugh as she spoke. The man tilted his head to the side slightly.

"That's a shame, I was hoping for something a little more…fresh." He replied, his eyes glinting as he spoke. Alex gave him a small flirtatious smile before answering.

"Well, I shouldn't really be doing this but I'll be honest I don't really want to serve you and the Late Night Bite just across the street you could say is much more fresh." Alex told him.

"Well I do like a bite." He said raising his eyebrows quickly and flashing his pearly white teeth with another charming smile before he turned away and left without another word.

**So this my first attempt at The Vampire Diaries and Wizard of Waverly Place cross-over, so I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Just and FYI Damon is going to be a bit of a mixture of TVD book Damon and TVD TV show Damon. **


	2. Damon's New Toy

_**So I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but now I've finished One Thing Remains I can concentrate on this story. So thank you to the people who have reviewed the first chapter so far. I hope you enjoy this one.**_

Chapter 2 – Damon's New Toy

The following day Alex leaned lazily against her locker, casually taking a sip of her iced tea that she had bought on the way to school that morning, even after being an hour late.  
>"Miss. Russo, I don't recall seeing you this morning, there was nobody to read the morning announcements." Mr. Laritate drawled as he approached Alex who stared at him and gave him a small shrug.<br>"Places to go, people to see," Alex replied casually walking past Mr. Laritate patting him on the shoulder and making her way into the art classroom. Harper looked up from her canvas, setting down her paint brush and giving Alex a stern look.  
>"Where have you been?" she demanded, Alex glanced at her best friend smiling.<br>"Harper," She said placing her hand tenderly on the red heads shoulder "You know I never show up to first period; however I do like art class so actually make an effort to show up." Alex replied still smiling at Harper, the smile on Alex's face however vanished. Just outside the window perched on a branch of a tree stood a large black crow, Alex took in a sharp breath she could have sworn it's beady black eyes were watching her, the crow troubled her for the rest of the day, by seventh period Alex was glad to hear the bell signal so she could go home. Mr. Laritate stopped her in the hall,  
>"Whoa there, hold your horses Miss. Russo, being late this morning has earned you a thirty minute detention with me so mosey on over to my office." Alex let out a sigh of frustration, but being in no mood to object she did as she was told, Alex slumped herself into the chair opposite Mr. Laritate, glancing out of the window.<br>"Is something troubling you Miss. Russo?" Mr. Laritate inquired peering at Alex's distracted expression. Alex appeared not to have heard him as she watched what she assumed to be the same black crow land on the wall outside the window. "Miss. Russo?" Alex tore her eyes away from the crow to look at Mr. Laritate's concerned expression. "Is everything alright Miss. Russo?" Alex nodded before answering  
>"Yeah, everything is fine." Alex replied trying to sound convincing and giving Mr. Laritate a reassuring smile.<p>

Thirty minutes later Alex exited Mr. Laritate's Western themed office, she considered flashing herself home with the help of her wand which was just poking out of her right boot, she quickly glanced around her, checking the coast was clear, pulling the red wand topped with a crystal from her boot, she waved it quickly appearing just around the corner from Waverly Substation. Alex slipped her wand conspicuously back into her boot before rounding the corner and clumsily knocking into a passer-by causing her to fall to the ground. She glared up at the figure that stood over her, his hand out stretched.

"You should really watch where you're going." He said smoothly, Alex refused to take his hand, lifting herself to her feet promptly and brushing herself off. The mysterious handsome man watched her silently, slightly amused. "Ah, I recognise you." he said smiling. "You're the girl who was supposed to serve me, but sent me elsewhere." Alex stared at him for a few moments and gave a small laugh.

"I tell everyone to do that, saves me from having to take their order." She replied casually.

"I'm Damon." He said suddenly giving her a charismatic smile and staring deeply into her chocolate brown orbs. Alex was momentarily mesmerised by his icy blue stare, as if she was being hypnotised "And who are you?" he asked casually.

"I'm Alex Russo," she replied slowly, almost in a daze. He let out a sigh grinning at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alex, I'm sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other." He stated calmly. "Very soon…" He continued turning and almost disappearing instantly in front of her eyes. Alex stood rooted to the spot, had her eyes deceived her? There was something supernatural about him, there had to be! Alex then entered the sub station scratching the back of her head thoughtfully.  
>"Where were you?" Her father asked her sternly.<br>"Dad, does that question really need to be asked?" Justin smirked leaning over the counter. Jerry frowned at Alex for a moment she still seemed not to be listening.  
>"Do crows mean anything?" Alex asked out of nowhere and setting her school bag down on one of the many empty tables. Jerry and Justin exchanged confused glances, until Justin finally spoke up.<br>"It really depends, the crow can symbolise many different things depending from which culture you look at it from." Justin explained in a superficial, know it all tone of voice. "For instance Native Americans see crows as untrustworthy and while many see crows to be a bad omen, they can be messengers from the underworld and can bring bad or evil into an individuals life. Some people feed crows in the belief that it will keep their evil away and..."  
>"Thank you, Justin!" Alex cut across him finally rolling her eyes in annoyance. It was not unusual for Justin to over explain such things and include immense detail in his explanations.<br>"You asked!" Justin retorted.  
>"Yes and you gave me more than enough information." She sneered.<br>"Why do you even want to know anyway? You don't believe in omens." Justin asked in a curious tone.  
>"School stuff..." Alex replied quickly. "Nothing important," Justin raised his eyebrow at his sister, glancing at his father briefly.<br>"In what class?" He snorted. Alex paused while picking up her bag.  
>"Uhh, animal symbolism class..." Alex responded without thinking, she cursed at herself in her head realising what a bad lie that had been. She waited for Justin to reply, he seemed to be thinking carefully.<br>"Aww man! They finally brought that class in? I requested it as Student Body President ages ago!" Justin exclaimed in a disappointed voice. Alex stared at her older brother, raising her eyebrow. "They told me it wasn't necessary, I guess I showed them the light." Justin said a smile forming on his face.  
>"Great!" Alex said trying to sound enthusiastic. "I'll make sure I tell Mr. Laritate." She told him before seizing her bag and running up into the Russo household.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex wasn't sure what it was but she couldn't get Damon out of her head no matter how much she tried to forget about him. His icy piercing blue eyes lingered at the front if her mind, she had been transfixed as if he had put her under some sort of spell. He was so charming and handsome and his smile so radiant. Alex couldn't be attracted to him, she hardly knew him and yet here she sat unable to get him out of her head. When she had knocked into him that day, it was as if she had walked into a solid wall, his body had remained stable and unmoving. The words he had told her, circled in her brain for hours, his voice echoing inside of her head "We'll be seeing each other again...very soon." Alex found herself searching, staring at the screen of her laptop, reading endless pages of articles of magical beings and beasts but there was nothing she could put her finger on. What was Damon? She was determined to find out for herself the next time she saw him.<p>

* * *

><p>After school the next day, Alex had made sure that she would not have to be kept behind for detention, determined that she would somehow find Damon. She was just about to exit the building when she heard a voice calling her name.<br>"Alex, Alex, where are you going?" Alex paused as she reached the door slowly turning to face the owner of the frantic voice. "Alex, we have cheerleading practice!" Harper reminded her. Alex looked at Harper who was making her way towards her and was already wearing her blue and yellow TriBeCa cheerleader's uniform. She let out an annoyed groan that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
>"Aww but Harper," Alex whined. "Can't you just tell Gigi that I'm busy today?" She begged her best friend in a tired voice. "I really can't be bothered and I have other things to do." She admitted finally. Harper gave Alex a stern look, her hands sitting firmly on her hips as she stared at Alex shaking her head.<br>"No Alex, remember if you don't try your best you'll be kicked off of the squad." Harper warned Alex. "And remember if that happens you don't graduate." She pressed further. Alex let out a moan, allowing Harper to lead her to the girls changing rooms.

The two girls joined their fellow cheer associates on the side of the dried out football field. Upon reaching them Alex noticed that something was wrong.  
>"Where's Gigi?" She asked curiously.<br>"Nobody knows." One of the wanna-bes answered  
>"We haven't seen Gigi all day." The other answered, glancing around everyone surrounding her as if expecting to find Gigi.<br>"Well that's it!" Alex said quickly turning to make her way back to the school. "No Gigi, practice is cancelled." She said happily.  
>"No wait!" One of the wanna-bes called excitedly. Alex groaned turning to see where everyone else was looking as if Gigi was some sort of celebrity. "There she is, with that man!" She said pointing at Gigi who was sitting in the passenger seat of a classic, topless Mercedes accompanied by none other than just the person Alex was looking for, Damon. Alex glared as the car pulled up beside the group of girls, Damon flashed a smile upon seeing Alex who said nothing acting as if she wasn't interested. Gigi stepped proudly out of the car leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips, seductively licking her lips as she pulled away.<br>"Sorry I'm late girls!" She called.  
>"Yes, sorry to keep her from you girls, I assure you it won't happen again, just had some business to attend to." He smiled. Gigi grinned giggling at Damon who gave a small shrug and grinned at the surrounding girls.<br>"Ugh, this makes me feel sick!" Alex muttered to Harper making a gagging face. Harper raised her eyebrow at Alex.  
>"You are so jealous." Harper laughed, Alex glared at her best friend slapping her hard across the arm lightly.<p>

Damon sat in the stands peering at the brunette who he could tell lacked enthusiasm for the sport, annoyingly Gigi his over obsessed new toy, kept smiling and waving at him flirtatiously. Damon smiled and waved back turning his attention back to Alex Russo.

Harper glanced back at Damon nudging Alex, who seemed to be half-asleep through the cheer-talk. "Alex, that Damon guy is checking you out." Harper whispered. Alex immediately sat up, glancing back at Damon.

"ALEX!" Gigi snapped glaring at Alex, who turned lazily back in her direction. "Pay attention, we don't need anymore slip-ups on your part." Gigi added smirking, the rest of the group laughed before heading back to the changing rooms. Alex sighed heading towards the girls changing rooms behind everyone else. She glanced back momentarily but the mysterious Damon had disappeared. As she turned back she was confronted by Gigi wearing a large smug smile.

"What do you want?" Alex asked gloomily.

"I saw you looking at Damon, but don't even think about it." Gigi warned smiling evilly at Alex. "He's not interested in girls like you." Gigi continued in a matter-of-fact voice pushing past Alex.

* * *

><p>Alex came out of the lair, tucking her wand into her right boot.<p>

"Alex, you're late, you were suppose to start your shift thirty-minutes ago." Jerry told her sternly.

"I know dad, I was just…studying." Alex lied, taking the apron from her father's outstretched hand.

"Don't think you can lie to me young lady." Alex rolled her eyes heading out into the strangely packed sub-station. Alex sighed, this was going to be a long evening. Gradually the restaurant began to empty, while Alex ran back and forth, taking and delivering orders to customers.

"Excuse me…" Alex ignored the voice buffing the table. "Excuse me." The voice sounded more annoyed now. Alex turned to look into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Oh…" Alex said slightly confused, "What are you doing here?" Alex asked moving to the next table. Damon looked puzzled for a moment.

"This is a restaurant isn't it?" he asked sarcastically smiling at her charismatically, Alex paused for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, but they usually wait until I come to their table and take their order." Alex replied casually. Damon sat down at the table Alex was buffing. "What are you doing?" she asked staring at Damon.

"I'm sitting at a table…waiting for you to take my order." Damon replied cheekily. Alex looked stunned for a moment, before a smile broke out on her face.

"I think you should quit cheerleading." Damon added randomly, as Alex handed him a menu from the table opposite her. Alex raised her eyebrow. "You looked totally miserable there today." Damon continued grinning at Alex and handing her back the menu. Alex laughed, shaking her head.

"Gigi is not my favourite person to be around." Alex stated, she realised she had said too much clearing her throat. "What would you like to order?" she asked quickly changing the subject. Damon watched Alex amused for a moment.

"What are your specials?" He asked having not really looked at the menu Alex had handed him earlier.

"Meat Me in Little Italy and Philly Cheese Steak are our special today." Alex replied in a bored tone of voice. "And will you be eating in, or is that an order to go?" Alex continued preparing to write down his order.

"I will have the Philly Cheese Steak." Damon added coolly, Alex headed towards the counter passing the order to her dad. Justin appeared at Alex's side glancing over at Damon.

"Wasn't that the guy that came here yesterday?" Justin asked curiously. Alex nodded glancing over at Damon who smiled back at her. Alex turned away quickly.

"Um yeah." Jerry passed Alex, Damon's Philly Cheese Steak and she headed back towards his table.

_**I'm still trying to think how Damon and Alex can become like...a pair, so if any of you have ideas of how that can happen please don't hesitate to tell me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_


	3. Night of the Hunter

_**Hey everyone, I am really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Hectic life! But I have finished this story trailer which will be posted on my profile page with a YouTube link if you would like to watch it. I think it is one of my best trailers yet! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 3 - Night of the Hunter

Alex awoke the next morning, and as usual was late for school, all Alex could think about was Damon. Why had he come to the sub-station again? He must know very well that Gigi didn't want him hanging around her and Alex didn't know why but she had a strange attraction towards him. Maybe it was the bad boy charm or those dazzling blue eyes which made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>Damon peered down at the lapis lazuli ring on his left middle finger, he smiled at himself heading out of the apartment door and onto the busy streets on New York city. He had come for one purpose to find a witch or warlock to open the tomb to retrieve his beloved Katherine. But why New York? To be honest it was a great place for a vampire to prey, the night life was as busy as it was in the day and everyone was far too busy wrapped up in their own little lives to really notice what anyone else was doing. But why Waverly Place? There was a sense of power in the area, this is what had attracted Damon to this particular spot, all supernatural creatures can sense this 'power' which was probably why Damon could sense countless amounts of supernatural creatures in this area. Unfortunately he could not probe for someone with magical ability.<p>

* * *

><p>It was nearing three in the afternoon and as usual Damon headed towards TriBeCa Prep to pick up Gigi from school, he found his...play toy irritating for the most part listening to her yammering on about pathetic people and her time at school. But there was one person who Gigi often talked about, Alex Russo. Damon noticed that her aura was different from a normal human, not much different but nonetheless this intrigued Damon greatly. He watched Alex head out the entrance walking past his car, the passenger door slammed beside him and he turned to face Gigi.<p>

"Damon!" Gigi scolded narrowing her eyes to see where he was looking. "Why are you looking at her!" she continued in an annoyed tone of voice and pouting moodily.

"There's something...strange about her." Damon replied in a hushed voice, more to himself than to Gigi.

"I know! Once in our freshman year she announced to everyone she was a wizard." Gigi said watching Alex from the rear-view mirror.

"A wizard huh?" Damon spoke thoughtfully his eyes still fixed on Alex as she disappeared around the corner.

"She is a complete freak!" Gigi insisted, Damon turned to look at Gigi for a moment when his face broke into an appreciated smile. "Her brothers are weird too!" Gigi continued to smile back at Damon.

* * *

><p>Alex dumped her bag at the foot of her bed before rushing back downstairs and into the Wizard lair, she sat in her dad's recliner chair thinking to herself. All this thinking was making her agitated so she headed out onto the street. The cool night air hit her face, but she had noticed it was eerily quiet that evening as she wandered down the deserted street. Alex withdrew her wand from her right boot just in case of any danger, she didn't know exactly what she was going to do if she did run into trouble, maybe flash somewhere? Mysterious fog covered the street, Alex's heart began to race and trying to keep her breathing steady.<p>

"It's dangerous to be out here alone." Alex heard a disembodied voice call from behind her, she whirled around but the street was empty. Alex closed her eyes turning slowly back the way she was facing and suddenly jumping back in fright as Damon's body stood just inches away from her, she fell to the floor her wand rolling across the pavement. Alex scrabbled across the floor to attempt to retrieve her wand but Damon with such speed was already picking it up from the pavement. Alex scrambled to her feet her eyes fixed on her wand being twirled between Damon's pale fingers. "I'm going to pretend I don't know what this is," Damon began with a smirk his eyes fixed on Alex. "How is this...odd looking stick going to protect you?" He continued in a more amused tone, examining the scarlet wand and admiring the sphere that sat on the top. Alex braced herself looking into Damon's piercing stare, was he going to harm her? Kill her even?

"If you're going to kill me do it quick." Alex said as calmly as possible but her voice faltered slightly. Damon began to laugh quietly which puzzled Alex.

"What an earth gave you that idea?" Damon questioned curiously. Alex thought for a moment.

"I don't know...maybe the sneaking up in the dark." Alex replied quietly, it would have been hard for human ears to pick up exactly what she said but for Damon and his enhanced hearing it was no trouble at all, he could hear her heart pounding away vigorously in her chest.

"You're frightened." Damon pointed out taking a small step towards her, at which Alex took a larger step back trying to distance herself from him slightly. She said nothing in response to his statement, thoughts raced wildly through her head. Why didn't she scream or run? She could easily just flash out of there within a second. He gave a small smile, but it was hardly reassuring for Alex it was more menacing than anything else. Damon took another small step towards her, forcing Alex to take yet another step back and cornering her. Her heart beat became more and more intense as if was about to burst from her chest. Damon stared fully into Alex's large brown eyes. "Here, take your toy back." Damon said placing it into her hand and clasping it shut for her. Alex stared down at her wand, when Damon cupped her face, bringing her eyes to meet with his. Alex took in a sharp breath as Damon began to speak, softly. "You will forget you ever saw me tonight, you won't speak of the events of tonight and you will return home immediately." She stared into his blue eyes where the pupils had dilated and then retracted and before she knew it he was gone. Alex stood momentarily stunned, what had just happened? She started to make her way back to the substation in a daydream like state.

"Alex!" Justin's voice gasped, running over to his little sister a look of concern etched across his face. "Where have you been? You know you're not supposed to be out at this time of night, it's dangerous!" He nagged, Alex ignored him as if he hadn't said a word, retreating into the lair and perching herself on one of the seats. Justin had followed her. "Alex, are you okay?" Justin asked in a worried tone taking lightly hold of his sister's shoulder. She turned to him, looking at him hazily.

"I'm fine..." She said slowly, turning her head away from Justin and staring into nothing. Justin looked Alex up and down mysteriously, his eyes fixing on the tears in her black leggings.

"What happened to your leggings?" Justin inquired. Alex looked down at the torn black material, immediately glancing up into Justin's eyes and giving him a small shrug.

"I fell over, I guess." She replied nonchalantly, she hadn't even noticed. As she rolled up the leg of her leggings she winced slightly at the pain in caused her.

"We need to clean that up." Justin said, immediately leaving the lair but returning just as quickly with a bowl of clean water and a towel.

"Why are you helping me?" Alex asked a few moments later, after he had cleaned the scrape on her knee. Justin gave a small shrug.

"I was just worried I guess..." Justin replied giving Alex a small smile. "You're my little sister, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He went on sincerely. "And besides who else would I have to nag and fix problems if you weren't around?" Alex gave Justin a playful smile in return.

"We all know you'd be lost without me, I'm the key behind your success." She grinned, jumping up to her feet. Without another word she left the lair, retreating up to her bedroom for the night.

* * *

><p>That night Alex couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned, something didn't feel right, there was a thought nagging at the back of her mind that unsettled her. She was still sure there was something about Damon. She gave an irritated sigh slamming her fist down on the bed beneath her and sitting up in her bed, she glanced over at her window, climbing quietly out of bed she made her way over to it. The moonlight shone brightly through, casting long black shadows long her wooden floor. Alex peered out looking down on deserted Waverly Place that seemed to be still, she looked down either end of the street, at first glance there was nothing but as Alex focused more on the shadows it became clear that something was stirring. She continued to stare and a black figure immerged slowly stepping into the light of the street lamp, although it did not illuminate the dark, mysterious figures face. She was sure that the figure was staring right at her so she ducted for a few seconds, peering up over the ledge but the figure was gone. Had it been her imagination? She thought to herself. It was then that Alex's heart skipped a beat, she heard a piecing scream, her head snapped to look at the end of the street. A false alarm, it was a girl who seemed to be accompanied by a few friends giggling and laughing together as the drunkenly made their way home. Alex rolled her eyes climbing back into the warmth of her bed. "Who would drink during the week?" she irritably muttered to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning Alex got up and ready for school, she sat in the substation at one of the many empty tables waiting for Harper to come down so they could walk to school. She wasn't paying much attention when she heard her mother let out a gasp of disturbance accompanied by a despairing "How terrible." Alex frowned.<p>

"What's terrible? I hope dad hasn't eaten all the coffee cake, the customers will be so upset." Alex said with a light laugh. Jerry paused for a moment while busting a table next to her.

"Hey! I did no such thing!" He said.

"Oh no, it's not that, a poor girl was found dead this morning." Theresa answered in a small voice. Alex's mouth immediately felt dry as if she couldn't swallow or say anything. She took large gulps of water which did not seem to be taking any effect.

"On Waverly Place?" She managed, Theresa gave a nod and Alex felt sick to her stomach and the colour drained from her face.

"They said it must have been some sort of animal attack." Her mother added. "What sort of animal could do such a thing?" Alex and Jerry exchanged looks.

"Daddy, what if it's a mon-"

"THERE'S A VAMPIRE ON WAVERLY PLACE!" Justin announced as he entered the substation from the wizards lair. "The wizard world got in contact and they want me, as a monster hunter here to track it down and capture it!" Justin stated proudly.

"You don't suppose it could be the Van Heusens do you?" Alex asked although in her mind she knew very well that it couldn't have been. Justin shook his head slowly contemplating the idea but shaking it off quickly.

"No, they left after Juliet turned..." Justin didn't need to finish his sentence for the rest of the family to know he was about to cry. "Sorry, my allergies are playing up." He stated as his eyes began to water, he quickly turned, heading back into the lair. Alex smirked shaking her head when she realised she had also lost the person she loved that night too.

* * *

><p>Damon sat casually on the wall just outside TriBeCa Prep high school, although he was waiting for Gigi to appear, he was also eagerly waiting for Alex to emerge from the crowd of students pushing and shoving their way out of the entrance. Alex was the first to emerge from the crowd, hastily crossing to the other side of the sidewalk as she spotted Damon on the wall. Damon smiled getting to his feet instantly and crossing over to the same sidewalk Alex was walking. Alex's heart began to hammer, was he following her? Alex turned to look behind her but Damon was nowhere to be seen, she let out a sigh of relief rounding the corner onto Waverly Place.<p>

"I'm sorry if I scared you the other night." Damon stated casually, Alex jumped in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Alex exclaimed clutching her hand to her chest. "Yeah, as if following me and suddenly appearing like that is going to make me feel any better." Alex retorted sarcastically. Damon chuckled.

"I do like the element of surprise." He replied in a bemused tone, flashing his usual smile. There was a moment of silence before Damon continued. "You're...different," Damon said casually, Alex raised her eyebrow curious to know more.

"Different...?" Alex questioned feeling slightly more at ease than she had a few moments previously.

"Your aura is more occult." Alex stared at Damon blankly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Alex inquired curiously, folding her arms and staring intently at Damon who smiled trying to think of a simple way to explain without confusing her further.

"I don't know...magical." Damon replied deliberately, grinning his blue eyes fixed on her expression reading her every move. Alex shifted uncomfortably the unease she had felt earlier returning.

"Magical..." she laughed nervously, "Don't be ridiculous!" Damon continued to smile.

"Your actions suggest otherwise, your expression gives it away, you were able to resist my compulsion which any mere human cannot." He said looking her up and down triumphantly.

"My...actions...suggest nothing!" Alex retorted angrily annoyed at Damon's attitude, nobody had ever questioned Alex before, she was usually so good at getting out of these kind of situations. Before Alex knew what was going on Damon had taken hold of her wrist and she was suddenly stood in an ally way just across the street from where they had just been stood. "You're a witch." Damon said more seriously, Alex took a moment to gather her thoughts turning to Damon and frowning.

"I am not a witch!" Alex stated moodily. "I'm a wizard, and what are you anyway, some sort of supernatural creature?" Alex asked nonchalantly.

"Witch...wizard...warlock, all the same. You do magic, which is something I want." Damon replied becoming frustrated.

"So...you're here to take my powers or something?" Alex asked reaching slowly towards her right boot, where her wand resided. Damon frowned in confusion.

"No...I just need your help, and I like you." Damon said giving Alex a charming smile. Alex straightened back up, her wand still tucked safely into her right-boot.

"I'm not really much into helping people, but I'm guessing you're not a person...so..." Alex trailed off for a moment in thought. "What are you anyway? A werewolf? A shape shifter? An elf? An angel? Something in a human form!" Alex questioned. Damon shook his head.

"None of them." He replied darkly, he turned away from Alex for a moment and turned back the veins around his eyes pulsating, his eyes blood red and his fangs bearing. Alex stepped back slightly unsure of what to do next.

"You're a vampire?" Alex asked curiously, a million questions running through her mind at once. "How are you stood in the sun? Were you the one that attacked that girl? Do you drink human blood? How old are you? Where are you from? Do you have any other abilities?"

"Ok, ok, enough with all the questions...I think we should go somewhere and talk it over." Damon suggested while taking hold of Alex's shoulder gently guiding her back out onto the main street.

"Like a date?" Alex asked peering up at Damon innocently. Damon shrugged.

"If you want it to be our first date." He replied smoothly grinning at her.

_**So I hoped you enjoyed my newest chapter, I so desperately tried to make it original. I had to avoid the "I know what you are." from Twilight or the "What are you?" From The Vampire Diaries. So I hope you liked Alex's more casual approach as she has been in contact with vampires before. So I hope I will get to update quicker now I've got the hard bit out of the way. Until then...**_


	4. Family

**_A/N: So I know it's taken us like FOREVER to update but we just haven't been inspired. So I hope you like it._**

Chapter 4 – Family

Alex and Damon sat in the dark corner of a small, picturesque tea shop that sat in the corner of Waverly Place.

"This is a cosy little place isn't it?" Damon said with a cheeky grin as he looked around the quaint little shop. Alex gave him a small smile and nodded, but her heart sank. She and Mason had spent numerous times cosying up and cuddling together in the very same corner. "What's wrong?" Damon asked, frowning at Alex's change of demeanour. She let out a sigh, shrugging the feeling of sadness away as best she could.

"It's nothing."Alex replied making an attempt to give Damon a smile of reassurance, but Damon was not easily fooled.

"Aww, c'mon," He pleaded giving Alex a sympathetic look.

"No, forget it!" Alex demanded, Damon held up his hands in surrender, trying not to pry, he did want to gain her trust after all.

"Woah, okay." Damon tried his best to conceal a snigger, at which Alex returned him a daggering stare. "Nothing like the wrath of a woman scorned. Katherine was the same…sassy." Damon admitted with a small smile at the memory of her.

"Was Katherine your girlfriend?" Alex asked curiously. Damon looked intently at her for a moment, without uttering a word. She continued to stare at him, intensely awaiting an answer. He let out a long sigh and gave her a small smile.

"It was complicated." He stated sincerely. "She was also in love with my brother, Stefan…" he continued almost bitterly. Damon cleared his throat. "Anyway, I came here looking for help, from a witch-"

"Wizard." Alex corrected him instantly. Damon's lip curled into another smile and he nodded.

"Yes, of course, wizard, I'm in search for a wizard to help me get into a tomb." Damon explained,

"Why what's in the tomb?" Alex inquired curiously.

"My brother, Stefan." Damon lied, as he looked directly into Alex's brown eyes. She frowned momentarily, that's the last person that she had expected him to say. "I've been searching, trying to find a way to free my brother from the tomb for just over two hundred and fifty years." Alex stared at Damon bewildered.

"Two hundred and fifty years…wow." Alex exclaimed, Damon nodded looking down at the cup of coffee in his hand. "I'm sorry…" Alex said taking hold of one of his hands. Damon looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"I can tell you've lost someone important to you too." Damon said, Alex nodded, and she felt compelled to tell him now that he had shared his story. She took in a deep and steadying breath, his sparkling blue eyes boring into hers.

"I lost my boyfriend, Mason." Alex began in a strained voice, "He was bitten by…" She paused for a moment looking uncertainly at Damon for a moment.

"By?" Damon asked, urging her to continue.

"By a vampire." She finished quietly, unable to look at Damon as she spoke. He sat back in his seat looking over Alex, whose expression was pained. She quickly wiped away a stray tear and Damon looked at her sympathetically. They sat in silence for a moment until Damon finally cleared his throat.

"Was he turned?" He asked finally, after the few moments of silence had passed. Alex shook her head slowly, still staring down into her cup of tea trying her best to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill oer her eyelids. "I'm so sorry." Damon told her leaning forward and taking hold of her hand. She gazed at him for a moment smiling.

"We've both moved on now." Alex said a smile lighting up hear face. She downed the rest of her tea and head out the tea shop. Damon left a ten dollar note on the table and followed just behind her.

"So what do you rate this first date of a scale of one to ten?" Damon asked coolly as the walked towards the Substation. Alex shook her head at him.

"You expect me to rate our date?" She questioned raising her eyebrow at him. Damon shrugged and gave her a cheeky smile as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Fine..." Alex said reluctantly. "I say a six." She confessed smiling at the ground and unable to make eye-contact with Damon as they strolled through Waverly Place.

"It was that bad?" Damon asked smiling taking hold of Alex's hand and carrying her. The wind whipped through her hair as Damon ran at top speed towards his apartment.

"Wow!" Alex giggled flattening her hair as best she could and turning to look up a Damon. "Don't people notice you running, or aren't you afraid to run into people?" Alex asked her find buzzing with questions.

"No." Damon replied casually smoothing back his jet black hair. "Heightened senses…" He continued simply shrugging. Alex nodded peering around her.

"Where are we?" She asked frowning. Damon smiled.

"This city is your home and you don't know where you are?" He asked playfully. Alex shook her head shrugging. "Upper East Side, 76th street," Damon said turning and heading into the building.

They spent the rest of the evening in Damon's apartment gradually getting to know one another.

"So can you fly and turn into a bat?" Alex asked a smile played on her lips as she anticipated the answer.

"Well no…"Damon said frowning. "We can turn into an animal of our choosing." He continued frowning. Alex's eyes brightened waiting expectantly for the answer. Damon stared at her for a long moment and sighing. "I turn into a crow." He stated in a matter of fact tone. The smile on Alex's face vanished and she stood up.

"So it was you?" Alex began hesitantly. Damon nodded narrowing his eyes on Alex. "You've been watching me?" She continued more slowly. "You knew I wasn't just a normal human." Alex said her voice beginning to rise in anger. Damon stood up stepping towards her.

"And what does it matter that I knew you weren't just a mere mortal?" Damon retorted coldly turning away from Alex. "I knew I liked you from the moment I saw you. "Damon confessed. Alex softened at these words taking hold of Damon's arm. "I should take you home." Damon added bitterly. Alex didn't object but felt slightly disheartened that she would be parting from Damon. Damon lifted Alex into his arms and began to run. They stood outside the Substation and Alex peered up into Damon's sapphire blue eyes and she didn't want to leave.

"Would you like to meet my family first?" Alex asked quietly. Damon smiled nodding his head. Alex walked through the yellow door greeting her family members who were sat on the bright orange couch watching wrestling. "Mom, dad, Justin, Max this is…" Alex began but trailed off as Damon had not followed her into the room. Alex headed back towards the door frowning at him. Damon cleared his throat.

"Alex what is it honey?" Theresa called from the couch without looking away from the television screen. Alex frowned at Damon heading back towards the open door.

"Well are you going to meet my family or not?" Alex asked slightly irritably.

"You haven't invited me in." Damon replied quietly so that only Alex could hear him. Alex blushed slightly.

"Oh right, yeah." She said turning to see if her parents, Justin or Max had noticed. "Damon, would you like to come in?" Alex asked. He smiled stepping over the threshold. "Mom, Dad, Justin, Max, this is Damon." Alex said. Everyone turned to look at Damon who stood just inside of the doorway. Justin frowned.

"Hey isn't that the guy you sent away the other day?" Justin asked. Damon stepped forward smiling.

"That's me."He replied smiling, Justin extended his arm and Damon shook it, Jerry turned and shook his hand.

"So where are you from Dominic?" Jerry asked shaking Damon's hand. Alex buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"It's Damon, sir." Damon corrected giving Jerry and small smile. "I'm from (Mystic Falls or Florence, Italy)" He continued. Theresa stared at Damon the entire time whilst Justin watched his sceptically. Max was oblivious to the whole encounter still engrossed in wrestling.

"Well it was nice meeting you Dean." Jerry called as Damon began to leave.

"Dad my first boyfriend's name was Dean" Alex called looking rather disgruntled and embarrassed she repeatedly apologised about her parents and her 'strange' family and said goodnight.


	5. The Surprise Graduation

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry I have taken FOREVER to upload this story, I have had such a lack of inspiration but I am hoping to finish this story soon! Finally we can get to the actual story now!**

Chapter 5 - The Surprise Graduation

Damon laid out on his bed staring up at the ceiling letting out a long sigh. What was he doing get caught up in a relationship with Alex? Katherine was the love of his life, his whole life had been focused on finding her and releasing her from the tomb that was her prison for the last one hundred and fifty years. A knock at the door brought him away from his thoughts, with vampire speed he pulled open the door putting on a charismatic smile and leaning casually against the door.

"Well hello." He said grinning, Alex rolled her eyes pushing passed Damon and entering into his apartment. Damon turned to watch her as she collapsed onto his bed. "You know, it's rude to just enter uninvited?" Damon continued sarcastically.

"I know…" Alex said sitting up and shrugging. "It's just for once I've actually done some research on how to open this tomb where your brother is…" at this Damon's expression turned from charismatic to serious, lines creasing on his brow.

"Oh really?" He said casually his heart thumping slightly faster. "Do you think you could, you know…open it?" He said more urgently making his way towards her, his piercing blue eyes boring into her brown ones. She nodded giving him a cheeky smile, Damon slipped beside her and cupped her face and their lips met in a tender kiss. Alex's heart skipped a beat, Damon smiled into the kiss listening to her quickening heart. "You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met." Damon whispered brushing a strand of Alex's dark brown hair from her face and studying it. Alex blushed before getting up from the bed and heading towards the door. "Where are you off to?" Damon inquired rising from the bed.

"Graduation is tomorrow…" Alex replied with a shrug.

"Where was my invitation to this event?" He asked tilting his head and narrowing his eyes on her, she laughed shaking her head at him.

"How many graduations have you been to since you've been dead?" Alex asked, Damon simply shrugged.

"Too many to count." He replied wrapping his arms around Alex's back and resting his head upon her head. Alex placed her head against his chest and listened to his beating heart and frowned.

"If you have a beating heart…how are you dead?" Alex asks changing the subject, the idea truly puzzled her. Damon pulled away smiling at her beginning to make his way towards the window and staring down into the bustling street of New York. He didn't look at her when he replied.

"As long as there is blood in our system our body functions pretty normally." Damon replied, he fiddled with his daylight ring slipping it up and down his finger, Alex noticed frowning at it.

"Why do you wear that ring?" She asked curiously.

"It's my daylight ring, it's so I don't burn up in the sun." He replied almost sounding bored now. He must have run through this conversation a million times with other girls before killing them. Alex sensed the boredom in his voice and apologised for asking.

"So can I come to your graduation?" Damon asked turning to smile at her. Alex bowed her head and looked sheepish.

"I didn't graduate…" she said finally.

"Sure you will I'll be there to support you." He said, Alex frowned and thought of arguing and then flashed from the room appearing just outside the yellow door too embarrassed at her failure.

As the dusk turned to early evening Damon made his way out of his apartment and down to TriBeCa Prep searching for a way in, thankfully the school was still open. He made his way through the deserted corridors listening out for any sound of people. He headed towards the Principles office where Mr. Laritate was sat at his desk. Damon rapped his knuckles smartly on the door, Mr. Laritate looked up from the papers he was reading frowning.

"Come in…" he called in an unsure tone, Damon walked in casually making his way around Mr. Laritate's office before collapsing into the chair opposite the Principle. "Who are you?" Mr. Laritate asked frowning at the tall, handsome vampire. Damon lent forward clasping his hands in front of him on the desk smiling.

"I'm here to talk about one of your students." Damon said narrowing his blue eyes on Mr. Laritate.

"Oh, and who might that be?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, she's a very cunning, smart individual…" Damon began, Mr. Laritate sat back in his chair considering Damon. "I believe she's meant to be graduating this year." Damon announced matter-of-factly.

"Who is this student?" Mr. Laritate asked puzzled. Damon let out a sigh of frustration.

"Alex Russo." Damon grinned sitting back in the chair, Mr. Laritate let out a burst of laughter.

"Surely you must be mistaken!" Mr. Laritate continued. Damon got to his feet standing over his eyes bore into the Principles.

"Alex Russo has passed with As in every subject." Damon commanded, Mr. Laritate repeated this. "It was a mistake, you realized she actually did graduate." Damon continued a smile curling onto his lips, Mr. Laritate repeated it once again. "Good, so have a good evening sir." Damon said bowing his head. On his way out he grabbed a set of graduation robes that looked like they would fit Alex and headed out of the school smiling to himself, had Damon just done a good deed? Why was he doing this for her? He shrugged off his questioning feelings and headed back to his apartment.

Alex flicked through a fashion magazine, thinking about the impending graduation which she would not be attending, she was purely going to support Harper along with the rest of her family, the thought saddened Alex, Harper would be moving on without her, but then she though she didn't mind the possibility of becoming the family wizard was already pretty high, she had beaten Justin once she could do it again! Then she wouldn't need to have graduated high school. All of a sudden there was a tapping on the window, Alex turned frowning. Outside the window was a jet black crow, Alex's face grew into a wide smile and she rushed to the window to open it quickly, the crow fluttered in landing elegantly onto her bed, a second later sat Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Alex hissed, it was very late and her parents and the rest of her family would be asleep, and she was pretty sure they would not tolerate a handsome vampire in their daughter's bedroom.

"I just had to see you." He said giving her a gleaming smile, Alex felt her heart flutter and her cheeks redden at his words. "I've been thinking, as a graduation present I could take you out for the day." He suggested.

"But I didn't even graduate!" Alex replied averting her gaze and lowering it to the floor and shuffling her feet. Damon stood taking hold of her shoulders, standing at arm's length.

"What are you talking about? Of course you graduated." He said smiling at her, all of a sudden there was a knock at Alex's door. "I'll be back at seven!" He hissed.

"Alex! Alex! Who are you talking to in there?" Justin's voice called, before Alex could say anything Damon had sped from the room. Justin pushed open the door narrowing his eyes on Alex who was stood in the middle of her room. He entered cautiously frowning at her. "Why are you stood in the middle of your room?" He asked accusingly. Alex shrugged heading back to her bed.

"Just pacing…" she replied, Justin didn't believe her folding his arms across his chest and giving her a disapproving look.

"You were talking to someone…" he insisted staring straight at her.

"I was practicing on congratulating Harper at graduation." Alex said, thank goodness lying came so naturally to her, and thank goodness Damon had supernatural speed because she had no doubt Justin would have told on her. Justin was studying her still unsure of her explanation for her strange actions. Alex wouldn't be bother about Harper's graduation, she took life as it came and dealt with it wasn't about her so Harper wouldn't matter.

"I don't believe you." Justin announced, Alex shrugged.

"Doesn't matter if you believe me or not Justin, I know the truth." Alex pointed out, Justin let out a frustrated sigh, leaving the room unhappily.

The sun shone through Alex's open window as she got ready to attend Harper's graduation. Damon appeared right on time grinning at her. Alex noticed that in his arms he was holding a set of blue graduation robes. "What are you planning to do? Graduate TriBeCa Prep?" Alex laughed, Damon frowned before smiling at her.

"They aren't for me." He replied with a grin. "They're for you…" he continued handing them to her.

"But I-" Alex began but Damon pressed his finger to his lips and stroked her long dark brown hair.

"I spoke to your Principle, it seems there was a mistake and you did graduate after all." Damon said, he tried to look innocent but Alex could see right through him. Alex dropped the robes staring at Damon dumbfounded.

"Wh-wh-what did you do?" Alex stammered in utter shock. Damon shrugged and Alex began to smile, she threw herself into Damon's arms clutching him tightly. As she withdrew herself from him she looked up into his beautiful eyes and let out a sigh.

"But you can't compel Justin, or my dad…they already know I didn't graduate." Alex said the smile fading from her face.

"That's all fixed." Damon said, he heard her mother's footsteps on the staircase. He kissed Alex on the check and headed out of the room just as the door opened.

"Mija, are you ready to go?" Teresa said, opening the door. Alex turned quickly and smiled at her mom quickly shoving the robes under her pillow.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready." Alex replied giving her mom a quick smile.

Just as the ceremony began Alex excused herself from the audience slipping beside Harper and quickly flashing into her robes, Harper turned to stare at her.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Harper hissed looking Alex up and down.

"Graduating!" Alex replied smiling, Harper frowned at her.

"You didn't use magic did you?" Harper inquired, Alex shook her head as she watched most of her classmates heading up onto the stage to collect their diplomas. She cheered and clapped as Harper retrieved hers, and a feeling of nervousness washed over her as her name approached, what if Damon had been mistaken, what if she would be the only one stood here?

"Alexandra Russo!" Mr. Laritate called, the crowd cheered as she headed onto the stage. She turned to look at where her family was sitting the only person clapping was Max, the rest all looked too surprised and confused to react. Alex smiled at Mr. Laritate who said

"Congratulations Miss Russo, I never expect this day to come." Alex just simply smiled.

"ALEX!" Her father called, his face was bright red and Alex wasn't sure if it was because he was angry or just because of the heat. "What did you do?" He asked sternly. Alex shook her head still smiling at her father as she approached him.

"Nothing dad, it was a mistake it turns out that cheerleading gave me just enough credits to graduate!" Alex replied excitedly.

"We'll see about that." Justin said smirking at Alex, he stepped forward and said

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind" the spell hit Alex directly in the chest. "Did you use magic to graduate high school?" Justin asked a smile prominent on his face.

"No, I didn't use magic to graduate." Alex replied honestly, the smile on Justin's face fell, he quickly reversed the spell and Jerry and the rest of the family apologised embracing Alex, Jerry hugged his only daughter tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Congratulation mija." Teresa said kissing Alex on each cheek. Damon appeared out of nowhere giving her a wide smile.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked noticing Damon. Damon turned to Justin narrowing his eyes on him. "You keep cropping up everywhere we are, you're not stalking my sister are you?" Justin demanded acting much bigger than he felt.

"No…" Damon replied smoothly. "I knew she was graduating today so I came to say well done." He continued in a cool tone. Justin narrowed his green eyes on Damon suspicious of him, Alex turned to Harper who jumped up and down in happiness school was over.

**A/N: So what do you think of a Dalex relationship?**


	6. Back to Mystic Falls

**Chapter 6 - Back to Mystic Falls**

The first two weeks of summer had been bliss for Alex, she had won their family wizard competition and Damon and Alex had practically spent every waking moment together getting to know one another. Alex sat on the grass in central park cuddled into Damon's arms. She stared up into his eyes as he twisted her hair through his fingers delicately. Alex sat up and looked at Damon curiously.

"Do you like being a vampire?" She asked suddenly. He smiled wearily at her sitting back in the picnic blanket and squinting in the bright sunlight.

"I like being a vampire, life would suck just being ordinary…" he replied chucking a grape into the air and catching it in his mouth. "So tell me, you're not ordinary do you like being a wizard?" Damon inquired smirking. Alex grinned at him.

"See, you're the family wizard you can do anything now." Damon continued his eyes brightening. Alex pecked him on the cheek and let out a sigh. "So what do you say, heading out to Virginia to help my brother out of that tomb?" he said quietly, he could hear Alex's heart quicken slightly but she smiled through her nervousness. "We've known each other awhile now…" Damon continued with a knowing smile, Alex let out a sigh rolling her eyes at him.

"Fine…" Alex replied reluctantly. Damon kissed her and Alex's worries seem to melt away in that moment.

* * *

><p>"But mom, I'm eighteen! I'm old enough to go away on my own!" Alex protested, he mother was shaking her head disagreeing with her.<p>

"Mija, you are not going and that's final!" Teresa shouted. "He's too old for you!" she continued shaking her head at Alex. "How old is he Mija?" she continued unhappily.

"Twenty-four…" Alex replied quickly, she didn't want to tell her that he was in fact a vampire who was one hundred and seventy years old which would probably sound far worse.

"Exactly, far too old for you!" Teresa said, "You're not going." Alex narrowed her eyes on her mother crossing her arms across her chest.

" You let Justin go away with Juliet and her family who were vampires, she was so much older than Damon!" Alex countered smirking at her mom.

"Yes, but he knew what he was doing, he could control his magic!" Her mother said in a tired voice.

"Well I'm the family wizard, I can do what I want and I'm going without your blessing!" Alex retorted storming from the loft, once she was out the door she flashed to Damon's apartment and knocked repeatedly on the door until it opened. "Are you ready to go?" Alex asked, Damon frowned at her confused.

"What now?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes now!" Alex replied vexed, she wanted to get as far away from New York as possible, that would show her parents. A smile grew on Damon's lips and he grabbed his car keys.

"Come on Alex, let's get on the road." He said, he took lightly hold of her hand and pulled her to his car.

"Why can't I just flash us there?" Alex inquired she was impatient with mortal travel, Damon shook his head at her.

"I love this car, it's coming with me…also you have no idea where we're going." Damon replied casually. Alex let out a frustrated sigh, clambering into the front passenger seat. Damon turned to Alex and grinned.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself." Alex huffed crossing her arms across her chest, she watched as the bustling city gradually turned into much more green and open land. It had been a long time since she had been outside of the city. After awhile Alex dozed off as the sun in the sky beginning to set, Damon pressed his foot down on the pedal speeding down the open road.

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepy head." Damon called softly, Alex mumbled in her sleep shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Damon shook her lightly but she didn't stir letting out a frustrated sigh he picked her up carrying her into the Salvatore house. "Hello!" Damon called, the house was dark and silent. "Anyone home?" He called, still no response. He set Alex carefully down on the sofa beside the brightly lit fire, which meant someone still lived here. "Zach…are you home?" Damon called, Zach was Damon's distant nephew who currently owned the Salvatore mansion. Damon poured himself a large glass of bourbon before collapsing on the opposite sofa.<p>

He sat there for a long while, alone when he heard footsteps and laughing from outside. With vampire speed Damon rushed to the window, did his eyes deceive him? Stefan, his younger brother was stood outside laughing with none other than Katherine, how could this be? Katherine was in the tomb! He listened hard with his vampire hearing.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Stefan, but I really should be getting back." the girl said smiling at Stefan.

"I had a great night Elena, thank you for stopping by." Stefan replied smiling. Elena? Who was Elena? This girl had to be Katherine! The girl bid Stefan goodnight, Damon shrunk back into the shadow of the curtains as he heard the front door of the mansion close. "Zach, I'm home!" Stefan called, "That's not your car outside, and do we have visitors?" Stefan called, Damon peered over at Alex still fast asleep on the sofa. He could see Stefan as he approached narrowing his eyes on the young girl. Stefan peered around the dark room, picking up Damon's glass of bourbon.

Damon stepped out from the curtains a grin on his face.

"Well, hello brother." He said casually, Stefan narrowed his eyes on Damon confused. "I know, surprise!" Damon continued.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked, Damon just shrugged, and he watched as Stefan's eyes fixed on Alex, he was probably listening to see if her heart was still beating.

"She's still alive Stefan, don't worry." Damon said smirking. "The reason I'm here Stefan, is for Katherine." Damon replied honestly, Stefan's eyes narrowed on Damon who was circling the room examining all the different objects. "But it looks to me that you've found a dead ringer for Katherine eh baby brother?" Damon asked rhetorically. "I wonder if she knows about the uncanny resemblance to your ex-lover." He continued raising his eyebrow at Stefan who had his eyes still fixed on Alex.

"She's not a mortal…" Stefan said peering at her quizzically.

"Who? This Elena girl or Alex?" Damon asked playfully.

"No, Elena is human…" Stefan announced, his eyes still fixed on Alex watching her slow steady breathing. "I don't know what it is about her aurora…" Stefan began, but Damon interrupted him.

"Stefan, you need to have some human blood, you can't feed on little bunny rabbits and expect to use your vampire powers to their full potential, to me her aurora is as clear as day." Damon said smirking, Alex shifted in her sleep.

"Why have you brought her here Damon?" Stefan inquired folding his arms across his chest. Damon grinned at Stefan shaking his head.

"You think I'll tell you little brother?" Damon asked laughing. "I brought her here to help me out with something, but she can't know you're here." Damon said stopping right in front of Stefan.

"Well, she's in the house which I live in…so that won't be happening." Stefan replied amused.

"True, but if Alex see's you, let's just say Elena's heart won't be beating for much longer." Damon taunted, Stefan bared his teeth launching himself at Damon, but Damon stepped aside, too quickly for Stefan.

"You will not lay a finger on her." Stefan snarled, Damon held his hands in the air in surrender still smiling at Stefan.

"I promise Stefan, as long as you keep out of Alex's way I will not harm a hair of your precious Elena's head." Damon agreed.


	7. The Tomb

**Chapter 7 – The Tomb**

_**A/N: I still need to proof-read this! I'll update ASAP!**_

Alex's eyes fluttered open, she squinted sitting up in a large queen sized bed.

"Good morning." Came a disembodied voice, Alex whipped around a smile tugging at her lips.

"Why didn't you wake me when we arrived?" She asked clambering from the sheets, she was still dressed in the clothes she had travelled in.

"I tried." Damon said appearing from the steaming bathroom, a towel wrapped around his abdomen. He smiled a cheeky smile before pulling a black shirt over his head. "Well you best get ready, there's a lot to show you in this wonderful small town." Damon continued without turning. Alex showered before meeting Damon downstairs.

"This house is amazing!" Alex exclaimed, staring around in awe. Damon shrugged, holding out his hand for Alex to take it.

"The Salvatore's have lived in Mystic Falls for generations." Damon said, he led her to the car, opening the passenger door before jogging round to take the driver's seat. They drove into the town and Damon began the little tour. "Mystic falls was founded in 1859, by the founding families…the Salvatores being one of those families." Damon began grinning at Alex. "The town has a long history of vampires, werewolves and witches who have populated the town for many years." He continued.

"There are other vampires here?" Alex asked smiling. Damon nodded, parking the car and clambering out onto the sunny street. "If there are witches in the town, why didn't you just ask them to help you release your brother from the tomb?" Alex asked puzzled. Damon walked ignoring Alex for a moment. "Damon!" Alex called slightly annoyed.

"Because none of them are really willing to help out vampires." Damon replied through gritted teeth. "Witches don't really like to help us out." He continued bitterly.

"When was the last time you were here?" Alex asked curiously, a small smile tugged on Damon's lips as he turned to face her.

"The last time I was here?" He asked playfully, Alex nodded. He laughed sitting down on a bench in the middle of the square. "Well it was a long time ago." Damon began, the smile fading from his face remembering. "It was in 1864, I left a few weeks after I was turned." Damon continued, he was staring at something far in the distance that Alex couldn't see, they sat in silence for a long while until Alex broke the silence

"How did you brother end up in the tomb?" Alex asked, Damon stood so quickly that Alex flinched.

"I'll show you where I use to live." Damon said suddenly avoiding the subject, they drove to a large wooded area, with just a few stone pillars left to mark the walls of the house. "This was the entrance to our manor house." Damon said smiling. Alex nodded, kicking at the ground and glancing around somewhat uninterested in the whole thing.

After a whole day of what Alex considered a long and boring tour of Mystic Falls they arrived at the last destination. "And this," Damon said turning to smile at Alex "Is the Mystic Grill."

"FOOD!" Alex said gleefully, her eyes brightening. Damon rolled his eyes and parking just outside. Alex wasted no time unbuckling her seat belt and slamming the car door behind her. Damon followed her into the dark restaurant.

Alex took a seat in one of the booths, Damon slipped into the seat opposite and smiled at her. "I'm starving!" Alex exclaimed, she picked up the menu and examined with hungry eyes. "It all looks so good." She whined, unable to pick what to eat.

A young girl with long brown hair appeared, she smiled at Damon.

"Hello, I'm Vicky and I will be your waitress today. Are you ready to order?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on Damon. Alex cleared her throat and smiled at the girl.

"I would like a large bowl of curly fries, a cheese burger and a large chocolate milkshake." Alex said coolly, she handed the menu back to Vicky who nodded quickly before turning back to Damon.

"And what about you?" She said sweetly. Damon gave Vicky a charismatic grin glancing quickly over the menu and handing it back to Vicky.

"I'll have the same as her, minus the milkshake. Maybe your best whiskey?" Damon said still smiling.

"Coming right up." Vicky replied, heading back towards the bar.

"Are you always so charming?" Alex asked sourly, her eyes fixed Damon with an accusing stare.

"No…well maybe." Damon replied coolly. "I can't help it, the girls love me!" He continued winking at her. Alex sighed shaking her head at him, she was clearly not amused. "You don't need to worry, it's you and only you I have eyes for." Damon said taking hold of Alex's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. To Alex's disappointment the moment was ruined by Vicky.

"Your meals." She stated setting down the plates aggressively. Alex watched her stalk away and couldn't help smiling to herself.

"You have a very strange effect on women it seems." Alex said, stuffing curly fries into her mouth.

"You're so graceful." Damon said sarcastically, his amusement clear as he watched Alex shovel food into her mouth. Alex smiled, swallowing the last of her burger, she began helping herself to Damon's untouched curly fries without noticing Damon's attention follow after a girl who had just entered the Grill. "I'll be back in a moment." He said absently, his eyes fixed on the girl who looked exactly like his Katherine. Alex watched him cross to the room following after the girl.

"Hi, I'm Damon…Stefan's brother." Damon said smiling at her. The girl frowned at him confused.

"Um, I'm Elena." She said unsure of him. "Stefan never told me he had a brother." She continued quietly.

"Well I'm sure Stefan was going to mention it sooner or later." Damon replied with a grin. Alex appeared beside Damon and smiled at Elena, it wasn't a pleasant smile but Elena seemed not to notice.

"Are you new here?" She asked Alex, she smiled back at Alex sweetly.

"Yeah, but I'm not staying long…just visiting." Alex replied quickly. Damon smiled at Elena and Alex butting in on their conversation.

"As nice as it is to make friends, we're on a very busy schedule. Lot to see!" Damon said taking Alex by the arm and leading her from the Grill.

"What was that all about?" Alex demanded frowning at Damon's sudden exit. "One minute you were all chatty, the next you're pushing me out the door!" She said furiously, narrowing her eyes on Damon.

"We need to get to work on getting my brother released from the tomb. Making friends is just a distraction." Damon said turning to give Alex a reassuring smile. "The faster we get out of this town the better." He continued quietly, talking more to himself than Alex.

"So where do you know that girl from?" Alex as curiously her anger subsiding.

"Who Elena? She's well…she's…just someone I thought I knew but turns out I didn't." He admitted, It was true to some extent. He didn't really know Elena and she was identical to Katherine, but he wasn't planning on telling Alex that he had met her before.

They arrived at a graveyard in the middle of nowhere. "This is Fells Church. It was where they trapped Stefan and a lot of other vampires two-hundred and fifty years ago." Damon said solemnly.

"What happens when we find Stefan?" Alex inquired. She wasn't sure about entering a tomb filled with starved vampires. "What I mean is, won't all the vampires be desperate to feed?" She continued. Damon almost laughed.

"They've been under there for over two-hundred years, they're probably all mummified." Damon replied, his eyes surveying the scene. "If we could only find the entrance to this tomb, that would be a start." He fumed. "You stay and search around here, I'll head up into the woods and take a look around." He ordered, before Alex could object he disappeared into the trees.

Alex sighed as she peered at some of the old headstones. Suddenly she was falling, she let out a cry of pain, she clutched her leg, black spots hindered her vision and a lowed ringing filled her ears. Hands wrapped around her rocking her back and forth. Warm liquid streamed thickly down her throat, the pain subsided. Opening her eyes she was met by Damon's piercing blue stare.

"What happened?" Alex croaked, frowning at Damon the worried crinkles around his eyes vanishing in an instant.

"You fell, you must have broke your leg." Damon said stroking some dust from her hair "You found the entrance to the tomb." He mused, his smile returning.

"How do we open it?" Alex asked pushing herself up from the ground and brushing herself off. It was amazing, she could walk, how had a few drops of Damon's blood have healed her? Damon raised his eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"I think you've had enough excitement for one day." He said smiling at her. She peered up at the sunlight streaming through hole she had fallen through. It must have been at least a 30ft drop, she examined the cavern and spotted the tomb entrance, a symbol etched into the stone.

"You're right, we'll come back tomorrow." She said smiling at Damon. The prospect of meeting Damon's brother was exciting.


	8. Damon's Deception

_**A/N: I never knew this story was going to be so hard to write, when I began writing this story I knew exactly what I was doing and where it was going, I'm now back on track. Hope you enjoy this little chapter.**_

**Chapter 8 – Damon's Deception**

Alex starred down into the hole where the entrance of the tomb lay below and let out a sigh. What was she doing here? She had practically ran away from home, her parents most be so worried, perhaps Justin was out looking for her? He would never find her here in a small town like this.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Damon's hands glided over her shoulders and she melted into his touch.

"Nothing, just thinking about home." Alex replied quietly, turning to Damon and resting her head on his chest. It was an old feeling, knowing he wasn't actually alive. Stuck in his form for eternity, whilst Alex could probably use magic to keep her youth for awhile, she would die eventually.

"Don't you like it here?" Damon asked pulling away from her and frowning.

"It's not that, it's nice here sure but I love the city. There is so much more going on." Alex said.

"You are mistaken." Damon chuckled. "So much more goes on in a small town like this, just on a much smaller scale." Damon continues in an amused tone. "So, any ideas on how you're going to break into this thing?" Damon asked, he picked Alex up as if she weighed nothing and jumped into the hole, landing comfortably on his feet. Alex hopped down from his arms and peered around the cavern, running her hand around the walls.

"I don't know if I can open it on my own." She said peering at the marks on the solid stone door. Damon let out a frustrated sigh and pulled on the door with all his might, but the door didn't budge.

"Damn it!" Damon shouted in frustration, banging his fists against the door, still it didn't make any difference.

"Damon, we'll figure it out." Alex said reaching her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.

"Of course we will." Damon said, resting his head against the door. "We'll get you out of there, don't worry." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Justin packed his bag and headed down stairs to the Sub Station.<p>

"Justin. Where do you think you're going?" Jerry asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to find Alex." Justin announced, setting down his bag.

"Son, do you have any idea where to start?" Jerry asked raising his eyebrow at his eldest son. "You can't go looking for her if you don't even know where to start, she could be anywhere. We should leave it up to the police." Jerry said resting his hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Dad, you know the cops won't be able to find her, besides I'm going to find ingredients to make a charm that should help me find her." Justin said optimistically.

"Oh really, what ingredients are they?" Jerry asked curiously.

"Well, I have the first one. It's a necklace Alex use to wear. Now all I need is some dragon's blood and fairy dust." Justin replied smiling at his father.

"Justin, do you have any idea how hard it is to get your hands on dragon's blood? It's even harder to get fairy dust!" Jerry exclaimed shaking his head.

"I know dad, but I have to try." Justin finished, heading into the lair and through the wizard portal before his father could say another word.

* * *

><p>Alex paced the Salvatore house her head pounding, she felt so useless being unable to help Damon. She had no idea where he had gone or when he would be back. He acted as if everything was fine between them, but she knew it wasn't. She heard the door of the manor house creek, she turned slowly. The door was ajar, but there was no sign of anyone.<p>

"Who's there?" Alex called, she picked up the poker from the fireplace and crept slowly towards the front door. As she rounded the corner, she jumped back brandishing the poker.

"Jesus!" Elena yelped leaning back away from the weapon, Alex lowered it quickly looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I thought…" Alex couldn't quite think what she thought; she was living in a vampire's house.

"Um yeah, sorry about that." Elena said giving Alex a weak smile. "I was just looking for Ste-"

"Well hello again Elena." Damon appeared out of nowhere, his eyes glinting in the firelight.

"Hi…" Elena said frowning at Damon. "I was just wondering if-" Damon cut her off once again.

"No, but can I help you with anything else?" He said smiling pleasantly at her.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!" Elena protested, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, nobody here except me, you and Alex." He said turning to smile at me and then fixing his eyes back on Elena.

"But-" Elena begins to protest again, but Damon takes hold of her shoulders and begins pushing her towards the front door.

"Stefan isn't here!" He hisses at her, turning back to smile at Alex who is staring at them.

"He said-" Elena begins again, but Damon pushes her over the threshold.

"Well he lied, goodbye Elena." Damon says closing the door in her face, he waits, listening as she starts the car and drives away. Damon makes his way back into the lounge, pouring himself a large drink.

"What the hell was that about?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow at him. Damon took a look sip of his drink before fixing her with a piercing stare.

"She wanted to know if her friend Stephanie was here." He shrugged taking another long sip.

"And why would she be here?" Alex inquired curiously, feeling sceptical.

"Because Stephanie is dating Zach…" Damon lied, flashing Alex with a cheeky smile. Zach was not dating a girl called Stephanie, Stephanie didn't even exist but Alex didn't know that.

* * *

><p>Damon headed quietly downstairs and into the basement, he could hear moaning as he approached the door.<p>

"Knock, knock." Damon said teasingly.

"Go away Damon!" Came a hoarse voice from the corner of the cell.

"Now, now Stefan, that's no way to greet your brother." Damon said smiling to himself.

"Let me out of here!" Stefan slammed his body against the door, breathing heavily. Sweat dripping down his body. Damon peered through the door a vile of rabbit's blood in his hand.

"I have some dinner, if you're nice to me I'll give you some." Damon said mockingly, Stefan snarled bashing the door once more. "I think I should have given you a stronger dose of vervain." Damon said coolly.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you." Stefan hissed leaning his back against the cell door.

"Oh really little brother?" Damon asked amused. "And tell me Stefan, how will you kill me, you're on the wrong side of the door." Damon continued smiling to himself.

"What are you up to Damon? Why have you locked me up in here?" Stefan asked panting, he was beginning to feel weak, he needed blood.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, brother." Damon replied dropping the vial into Stefan's lap and heading back up stairs.


	9. The Bargain

Chapter 9 – The Bargain

Damon sat in the stands, watching as Elena Gilbert and her best friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes practice cheerleading. He wasn't meant to be on school grounds but what did he care? He spotted Elena starring at him, he smiled, she looked rather vexed by his sudden appearance. She began making her way towards him, flanked by Bonnie and Caroline.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena demanded wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Hi Damon." Caroline said giving Damon a flirty smile, twisting her long blonde hair between her fingers.

"Just admiring the view." Damon replied raising his eyebrows at the three girls, Caroline and Bonnie giggled.

"You're disgusting!" Elena spat turning away from him. He smiled to himself, stubborn and sassy just like Katherine.

"So, did you end up finding Stefan?" Damon asked Elena catching up with her. She turned to him, narrowing her eyes.

"No, he won't answer his cell, he wasn't at the Grill or the graveyard." Elena said folding her arms across her chest. "Do you happen to know where he is?" She continued tilting her head slightly to the side. The artery pulsing in her neck was all Damon could stare at. "Damon!" Elena snapped, he was knocked from his fixation, he smiled at her fleetingly before smoothing back his hair.

"Um, yes Stefan." He said too shocked at his desire for blood, he could usually control his urges. "I haven't seen him either, have a good day Elena." Damon stalked off, shaking off the urge to kill anyone on this field. His fangs pushed through and the veins in his eyes bulged. He managed to get to his car and drive into town, he hadn't fed for several days, Elena had smelt so good, just thinking about what her blood would taste like caused his throat to throb.

Alex spotted Damon's car in the drive. She opened the front door and walked to his car. He was led face down against the stirring wheel.

"Damon, are you okay?" Alex said, making a move to open the door. He shot up suddenly his teeth bared. Alex stumbled back in shock, her eyes wide with terror.

"Go inside!" Damon roared at her his animalistic eyes fixed on her neck. "Before I kill you!" He said in a strained voice. Alex darted inside, slamming the door behind her, what was wrong with him? Why was he all of a sudden craving blood?

Damon shot out of the car a through the front door in seconds, he could smell Alex, hear her racing heart. She was making her way down to the cellar. Alex ran as fast a she could, through a door and another, gasping for breath, she really needed to do more exercise. "Alex, don't go down there!" she heard Damon call. "There is no way out." He continued but his voice didn't sound like his own anymore. Alex fumbled with the latch pulling the door open and slamming it closed behind her. She slid down the door burying her face trying to withhold from crying.

"Are you alright?" A disembodied voice asked, Alex peered up over her knees and into the dank darkness of the cell. She could make out a faint outline of a person led out of the floor of the other side of the cell.

"Who are you?" Alex asked trying to keep the shaking of her voice to the minimum. "Why are you locked in here?" She continued becoming more brave. The voice let out a laugh but he didn't sound amused.

"My brother as probably has been feeding you a lot of lies." The voice said, he sounded weak, she heard him shuffle towards her ever so slightly, his body slumped against the cell walls.

"You're Stefan" Alex stated in confusion frowning. Alex heard a clattering sound as Damon made his way to the cellar.

"Yes, so he has told you about me." Stefan stumbles into view, his face is pale and he's covered in grime. "You need to get out of here." Stefan continues his green eyes fixing on me as the veins below his eyes begin to pulse. Stefan lunged clumsily towards Alex who rolled out of the way and scrambling to open the cell door and bolting it shut.

"Alex, there you are." Damon says, his eyes gleaming with hunger. "I guess you found my little secret, looks like I'll just have to kill you." He states matter-of-factly a grin appearing on his face showing Alex his fangs. Alex on instinct pulled out her wand and pointed it and Damon's chest. Damon let out a menacing laugh making a move to snatch the wand but all of a sudden Damon was blown backwards smashing hard into the wall. Alex didn't hesitate, quickly removing Damon's daylight ring. She run up the stairs her heart racing, where was she going to go? What was she going to do now?

As Alex reached the hall Damon re-appeared veins pulsing. "That hurt." He growled his eyes fixing on her wand. Alex raised the wand again but Damon snatched it quickly from her, her mind was racing she could flash from here but where to? She landed hard, clambering slowly to her feet and wiping as much dirt from her knees as possible. She was by the entrance of the tomb, she let out a frustrated sigh slumping down to the ground.

"You look like you could use a little help there." A voice stated, Alex's head shot up and she squinted into the sun a silhouette of person above her.

"I think I'm good thanks." Alex replied scrambling to her feet suddenly, she felt so venerable without her wand for protection.

"Forgive me, we barley know each other, I'm Elijah Mikaelson." He silhouette said, his voice was polite and British which was comforting because it reminded her of Mason.

"So how do you suppose you're going to help me?" Alex asks raising her eyebrow at him. He leaps down into the tomb with elegance, landing steadily. He is tall, with dark brown hair and eyes. But what makes him look so out of place is the suit he is wearing. He holds out his hand waiting patiently for Alex to take it, Alex stares at Elijah frowning before taking hold of it. Elijah jumps, pulling Alex with him back to the surface.

"Well, that was unexpected." Alex says adjusting her hair. "Thanks for that by the way. But I could have made it out of there myself." She says.

"I'm sure you could have. But I need your help Alex Russo." Elijah says abruptly.

"Woah, woah, woah." Alex says holding up her hands and stepping back for Elijah quickly. Elijah looked genuinely confused at Alex's reaction. "Look, I have no idea who you are and you show up out of nowhere, save me then ask for my help and on top of that you know my name!" Alex responded without taking a breath. "So first off, how about telling me how you know who I am?" Alex continued her eyes fixed on Elijah, but he didn't look at all dangerous.

"I've been following Damon Salvatore for the last few years." Elijah replied quietly.

"What are you so kind of stalker?" Alex asked becoming more confident in herself. Elijah appeared confused by the remark shaking his head.

"Damon Salvatore is searching for a way into that tomb below us, just as I am. He said coolly.

"So what exactly is in this tomb? I know now it's not his brother." Alex said suddenly irritated.

"Someone of the up-most importance to my brother Klaus…" Elijah said vaguely. "If you help me Alex, I in turn can help you." He continues, it seems this has been the thing he has been waiting to say.

"How can you help me?" Alex asked, almost afraid to ask.

"Damon has shot with a poison, which makes him crave human blood. I don't know who has done it but we can find a way to cure him." Elijah insisted and Alex nods agreeing to do whatever it takes to save him.

Damon watched as Alex disappeared in front of his eyes, and he lets out a cry of anger, but part of him is relieved she has managed to escape. This sudden urge to kill overwhelmed him. He shot towards the front door flinging it up, suddenly is skins begins to burn and he stumbles back away from the sunlight a searing pain burning over his body as he clutches his rapidly healing face. His daylight ring was gone.

"ALEX!" He yells frustrated.

Damon makes his way slowly back down towards the cellar, grabbing to packets of blood from the fridge. He pulls open the door to Stefan's cell closing it behind him and pushing a bag of blood over to Stefan's weak figure. "Here you go, brother." Damon says defeated. He takes a long sip of blood before settling himself on the floor beside the door.


	10. The Vial

**Chapter 10 - The Vial**

Alex followed after Elijah, sometimes she wished she could be a vampire. It felt like they had been walking for hours. In actual fact it had only been an hour, but Alex being lazy couldn't walk any longer.

"Can we please stop and rest for a minute." Alex called to Elijah. Elijah turned towards Alex, no emotion crossed his beautiful features.

"The longer you take, the more likely people will die come sunset." Elijah replied curtly. Alex took that as a no, she could not rest.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked, if she couldn't rest she might as well take her mind off of putting one foot in front of the other.

"There should be a road around here somewhere. It leads to a small cabin not too far from here, a warlock lives there." He said vaguely.

"And why do you need me to go there?" Alex asked jogging to catch up with Elijah. He turned to her and stared for a moment. Had it been someone like Damon he probably would have raised an eyebrow but he answered her question nonetheless.

"As you probably know, vampires cannot enter a household without being invited in. This is also the case for an Original Vampire." Elijah answered turning to carry on walking.

"Wait, what?" Alex was confused, she had never heard the term Original Vampire before.

"My family and I are the Original Vampires, we aren't affected by sunlight and we cannot be killed." Elijah replied stiffly, seeming vexed at the notion of having to explain himself.

"Anything can be killed, there is always a way." Alex said knowingly, she knew that there was always a loop hole.

"Correct, but the details of how to kill an original vampire should not be discussed with the likes of someone like you." Elijah said curtly.

After another long hour of walking they reached the road, it was a long winding road with corner after corner after corner. Alex cursed under her breath as the road became steeper. "It's not too far now." Elijah called. Alex thought it was terrible motivation but she kept going, even though her calves were aching and she thought she could feel blisters beginning to form on the souls of her feet.

The cabin was small and wooden, with only two windows and a door. Elijah knocked on the door as Alex made her way over the last hill. The door creaked open and a tiny man with a balding head peered through a crack in the door.

"What do you want vampire!" The old man hissed his eyes fixed on Elijah. The man's gaze turned to Alex and he straightened a little. "Why do you have a witch with you?" The old man asked peering at Alex quizzically.

"She's here because she needs some help." Elijah replied quietly. Alex was confused, the help she needed probably wouldn't come from a warlock. Especially someone who clearly hated vampires.

"She can come in, you cannot." The old man said, opening the door for Alex to step inside. She entered reluctantly, turning to Elijah searching his face for help but it was still, as if it was made of stone. "What can I help you with?" He asked kindly, the hatred has vanished from his voice as he offered Alex a seat. She sat on the edge feeling uncomfortable, there were vials of dead animals and organs all around her. Piles of books that looked like they hadn't be touched in decades and the smell of the room made Alex's eyes water.

"I..um...well what it is..." Alex began, unsure of where to look so she fixed her eyes on the floor at her feet. "My...friend has been poisoned." She began, unsure of how she would be able to explain the whole thing. How could she tell him about Damon, he probably wouldn't help her if he she wanted to help a vampire. But why would Elijah have brought her here if he thought this warlock couldn't help?

"My friend is a vampire..." She paused for a second, looking up to judge his reaction. The old warlock frowned at her, not saying anything urging her to go on. "The thing is, this poison isn't to save him, it's to save the town. Come sunset he will be able to roam the street and feed on who ever crosses his path with no one able to stop him." Alex explained fixing her brown eyes onto his. He nodded solemnly letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I will help you, child." The old warlock said resting his hand on her shoulder. "But I fear that you may be too late to help some. By the time the potion is ready the sun will almost have set." The warlock got to work on the potion.

Damon shot to his feet his sensing tingling. The sun had almost set and he was going to tear this town apart. His fangs pushed down through his gums and he smiled at Stefan who stood beside him.

"Damon, you shouldn't do this." Stefan said taking hold of his older brother's arm but Damon pushed him back.

"See you later brother." Damon replied and he was out the Salvatore manor in seconds. He breathed in the cool Mystic Falls air and smelt his first victim. Tonight he would stalk his prey and tear their throats out so they could not scream. He made his way towards the trees and he could hear giggling from a group on young girls. He snapped a branch and heard one of the girls turn, he could hear her heart elevate and it was like music to his ears. Damon hid in the shandows watching a the girls prepared to tell stories, he took a step closer rustling the leaves purposefully.

"Did you hear that?" One of the girls asked she was a short blonde girl with high cheekbones and a long neck. Good for biting. The veins under Damon's eyes squirmed and he let out a low snarl.

"Don't be stupid Amber, there's no one out here." A girl said rolling her eyes at her friend. Damon stepped out from the shadows and the girls turned one of them screamed.

"No need to worry ladies, I live in the Manor house not too far from here." Damon said smiling at them.

"You're Damon Salvatore...Stefan's older brother." The girl called Amber said smiling back at Damon. He nodded giving her a small smile. He could hear the steady rhythm of their hearts and the urge to kill became too great. He snapped the blonde girl Amber's neck and sank his fangs into the soft skin of her neck and drank hungrily. The two other girls screamed running in different directions, Damon dropped Amber's body to the floor and sprinted in pursuit of one of the girls. "Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked appearing in front of the small girl. The scream built in the girls throat but Damon tore at it hungrily with his teeth and her head fell to the floor followed by her limp body. Damon's face was covered in crimson red blood but he didn't bother to wipe it from his face as he followed the footfalls of the last girl. Drunkenly he breathed in her scent intoxicated by her fear.

Alex and Elijah arrived back at the Salvatore manor too little too late. The front door was ajar. A high piercing scream caught Alex's attention and she began to run into the forest, the potion clutched tightly in her hand. Elijah took hold of Alex's hand and pulled her along, they found Amber face down in on the ground, Alex pulled her hand from Elijah's, sinking to the floor, her hands over her mouth trembling.

"Alex's me must go, else the body count will begin to build." Elijah urged. She got unsteadily to her feet, and followed quickly behind Elijah. Damon's attention was distracted from the terrified girl when he heard Alex's footsteps. Her aroma deterred him from his victim and with vampire speed went back to Alex. Damon spotted Elijah and Alex, he stepped out from behind a tree his hands up as if surrendering.

"Alex, my love I feel so betrayed." Damon said amused, flicking his gaze from Elijah and back to Alex once again. With vampire speed Elijah grabbed the vile from Alex and jabbed it into Damon's neck. Damon collapsed to the floor clutching his neck and slowly going limp.

"Wh-what happened!" Alex called, running to kneel beside Damon's body. She smoothed back the black hair from his eyes and carefully whipped the blood from around his mouth. Elijah then picked Damon up as if he weighed nothing, carrying him back to the manor house.


End file.
